


What If

by luwinaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Park Chanyeol/Byun Baekhyun - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luwinaa/pseuds/luwinaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol tidak pernah berpikir akan terjadi hal seperti ini dan itu terjadi pada dirinya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If

 

Baru tadi malam, sekitar pukul delapan malam, Baekhyun dan Jongin bertemu dengannya dan berbincang-bincang di restoran terdekat. Mereka habiskan malam dengan sendau gurau, lengkingan tawa, serta _sloki_  yang saling beradu. (re:gelas wine yang berukuran kecil)

 

 

Dan mereka pulang dengan muka merah, langkah gontai, dan senyum lebar yang masih teraptri di bibir mereka. Tapi pagi ini–sangat pagi–Chanyeol bergegas menuju rumah sakit yang tadi dikirim Baekhyun lewat pesan singkat. Satu kalimat cepat yang diucapkan Baekhyun tadi: ‘Astagachanyeoljonginkecelakaansegeralahdatangkemari!’ dan dengan cepat juga Baekhyun menutup komunikasi tanpa memberitahu dimana rumah sakitnya.

 

 

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol seperti orang linglung yang terkena telepon teror. Lalu Chanyeol mengirim pesan singkat sambil mengerang kesal kepada Baekhyun. Dasar bodoh, gerutunya seraya menekan-nekan layar ponselnya.

 

 

Chanyeol hanya mengenakan kaos hitam, celana jeans dan menutupinya dengan jaketnya, setelah itu Chanyeol mengambil kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak di atas meja kayu di sebelah ranjangnya.

 

 

▼

 

 

Chanyeol sudah sampai  sepuluh menit yang lalu dan ingin segera memeluk adik kesayangannya itu jika salah satu dokter memberhentikan langkah Chanyeol dan menyuruh Chanyeol menunggu di lorong.

 

 

“Dia dalam keadaan kritis. Dia sedang berusaha.” Chanyeol diam dan menatap kenop pintu kamar inap Jongin, “Berdoalah yang terbaik baginya, mungkin bisa membantunya dan Tuhan mengubah  Takdirnya.”

 

 

Tidak. Chanyeol tidak percaya pada Takdir yang akan berubah atas kehendak Tuhan.

 

 

Jadi selama dua jam, Chanyeol menunggu di lorong dengan debaran jantung menemaninya. Selama dua jam juga, Chanyeol hanya bergumam, beri Jongin yang terbaik dan jalani takdirnya dengan harapannya. Tidak ada yang lain yang digumamkan oleh Chanyeol.

 

 

Namun, Baekhyun tidak ada sana.

 

 

“Astaga! Chanyeol aku minta maaf, aku disuruh dosen pembimbing untuk datang ke kampus pukul tujuh. Dan setelah aku dari rumah sakit pukul lima, aku langsung pergi dengan meminta suster menjaga Jongin. Dan maaf aku memintamu datang sepagi ini. Apakah Jongin baik-baik saja? Kau kenapa hanya diam Chanyeol..!” Serentetan ucapan Baekhyun hanya berperngaruh pada Chanyeol pada kalimat terakhir.

 

 

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya ke wajah Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di sampingnya, “Kau bilang, kenapa aku diam?” nadanya terdengar naik, “Baiklah, itu karena kau cerewet sekali. Maafmu kuterima tapi dosenmu harus ikut minta maaf padaku karena membuat aku sendirian. Dan datang sepagi ini, tidak masalah bagiku, Baekhyun..” suara Chanyeol melemah dan ia menunduk, memandang lantai putih yang  membisu.

 

 

“Apakah Jongin baik-baik saja?” ulang Chanyeol, membuat alis Baekhyun bertautan, “ _Baek_ , Jongin tidak sedang dalam baik-baik saja. Dia–kritis.” Chanyeol seperti tercekik ketika akan mengatakannya.

 

 

Kemudian, Baekhyun terdiam dan ikut duduk di samping Chanyeol.

 

 

Tak ada percakapan di antara mereka. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka yang tengah melayang bebas dan berpikiran liar, namun mereka hilngkan dan tetap diam.

 

 

“Kau tahu, aku percaya jika Tuhan akan merubah Takdir Jongin setelah ini. kuharap.” Lirih Baekhyun.

 

 

Chanyeol menoleh cepat ke arah Baekhyun dan menurunkan alis kanannya, “Kukira kita berpendapat sama. Aku menolak opinimu.” Chanyeol kembali membuang muka dan melirik jam tangan hitam yang berada pada pergelangan kirinya.

 

 

“Kau menolak..pendapatku? kau menolak adanya–keajaiban?” Baekhyun terkejut. “Sama saja kau pembunuh, kau membunuh harapan Jongin, Chanyeol..!” urat-urat pada leher Baekhyun mencuat tidak sabar, dia ragu jika Chanyeol berpikir rasional dan kritis.

 

 

“Aku percaya adanya Takdir tapi percuma saja jika Takdir kita diawal memang harus begitu, namun secara tiba-tiba berubah dan dinamakan keajaiban, lalu Takdir kita yang lalu? Takdir yang telah direncanakan Tuhan? Manusia terlalu sombong, mereka hanya bersyukur setelah datangnya keajaiban dan kembali lupa. Dan Tuhan terlalu baik.”

 

 

Rahang Baekhyun mengeras mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Jika Chanyeol orang yang baru Baekhyun kenal, tak segan-segan ia akan memukul ulu hatinya dan menendang perutnya. Mungkin terlalu kejam, tapi Chanyeol juga sudah kelewatan.

 

 

Belum sempat akan membalas ucapan Chanyeol, pintu kamar inap Jongin terbuka dan seorang dokter maju menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Memegang bahu kanan Chanyeol lemah, “Dia kembali.” Dan dokter itu tersenyum lebar. Chanyeol _sumringah_ mendengarnya, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun yang kini tersenyum dengan air mengalir di kedua pipinya.

 

 

Baekhyun berlari memasuki kamar Jongin dengan menabrak sengaja badan Chanyeol dan dalam sedetik badannya terhuyung ke samping, ke dinding. Membuat debuman yang keras di lengannya serta dihatinya. Apakah ia salah bicara? Gumamnya dalam hati.

 

 

Tapi apapun kesalahannya. Itu sudah menjadi pendapat Chanyeol dan dasaran hidup Chanyeol.

 

 

▼

 

 

Ia hanya berdiam diri dalam kesendirian. Karena selama ia duduk di samping Jongin, selama itu juga ia diacuhkan oleh Baekhyun.

 

 

“Ah, ya, hyung..kenapa kau diam terus?” tanya Jongin dengan mulut penuh buah semangka yang terus disuap oleh Baekhyun.

 

 

Chanyeol mendengus dan menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang kini menatapnya balik, “Bagaimana bisa aku berbicara jika Nyonya byun terus berceloteh ceria.” Dan senyum lebar Chanyeol nampak.

 

 

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas dan bersedekap, “Aku _namja_..! perhatikan aku Chanyeol dan jaga ucapanmu.” Gerutu Baekhyun.

 

 

“Dan kukira kau ikut bahagia dan tertawa karena Tuhan membagi keajaibannya kepada orang seperti kita. Sayang sekali, kau tidak percaya. Chanyeol, Tuhan pasti memiliki rencana kecil yang lain.”

 

 

Chanyeol terpaku beberapa detik ketika mendengar dan menatap Baekhyun. Setelah itu, ponselnya berdering, “Baiklah. Tunggu aku, aku akan pulang terlebih dahulu lalu ke sana.” Chanyeol bangkit dan tersenyum kepada mereka, ia menjelaskan jika ia tengah ada jadwal penting di kampusnya dan ingin pergi.

 

 

Setelah berada di balik pintu kamar inap Jongin, Chanyeol memutar kembali ingatannya saat mendengar suara Baekhyun tadi yang lembut dan sedikit membuka pikirannya serta melihat Baekhyun yang bercahaya terang. Ia sempat berpikir jika itu efek cahaya matahari yang masuk dari jendela. Namun tidak sewaktu ia akan menutup pintu, hingga Chanyeol tadi melebarkan matanya.

 

 

Chanyeol kembali masuk dan menggeser pintu kamar Jongin dengan cepat, “Hai..selamat tinggal, sampai jumpa lagi esok.” Ucap Chanyeol kikuk dan menutup pintu itu keras.

 

 

▼

 

 

Chanyeol sedang menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang dan saat pertigaan, jalurnya tertahan lampu merah. Lalu ponselnya kembali berdering, lantas Chanyeol mengangkatnya dengan ragu. Karena ia tidak pernah melanggar nasehat dari ibunya.

 

 

Tapi kali ini, ia melanggar. Sebab, yang menelepon adalah ibunya sendiri.

 

 

“Halo?”

 

 

Chanyeol sibuk bercakap ria dan ketika lampu kembali berwarna hijau, Chanyeol me-loudspeaker ponselnya dan tetap memperhatikan laju roda mobil.

 

 

“Chanyeol, kau dimana? Apakah kau hari ini ada jadwal?”

 

 

“Aku..aku berada di cafe bersama teman-temanku, iya bu, aku ada jadwal baru saja aku ditelepon oleh temanku tadi.”

 

 

Diam sejenak, “Tapi, kenapa ramai sekali di sana? bagaimana ya ini, bibimu melahirkan anak ke dua. Padahal kemarin malam, dokter bilang jika butuh seminggu atau lima hari lagi untuk lahir. Itu keajaiban.”

 

 

“Oh, ah..aku di cafe outdoor..” perkataannya terputus setelah mendengar keajaiban. Ia kembali mengingat ucapan Baekhyun serta wajahnya.

 

 

Naas di ujung pertigaan, ada sebuah mobil yang menyalip dan ia lepas kendali seketika, seperti ada yang mengendalikan.

 

 

 

_“Kau tahu, aku percaya jika Tuhan akan merubah Takdir Jongin setelah ini. kuharap.”_

 

 

 

Brakk..!

 

 

_Tidak. Chanyeol tidak percaya pada Takdir yang akan berubah atas kehendak Tuhan._

_“Kukira kita berpendapat sama. Aku menolak opinimu.”_

 

▼

 

 

Pemakaman hari ini begitu tenang malah _kelewat_   tenang hingga suara tangisan begitu nyaring dan memenuhi suara di pemakaman kali ini. suara meraung-raung dan rintihan kesakitan akan ditinggal oleh pihak yang meninggal terdengar begitu jelas dan jika lebih lama didengar, akan seperti kaset rusak dan mimpi buruk tersendiri.

 

 

“ _Hyung_ , ini benar-benar terjadi? Ini bukan adegan film action kan?” lirih Jongin.

 

 

Baekhyun memelankan tangisannya dan mengusap kedua lengan Jongin lembut, “Tidak, ini bukan adegan film dan juga bukan akting konyolnya. Ini kehendaknya.” Suaranya parau dan kembali menangis.

 

 

Sosok itu kembali kepadanya.Yang mengaku tidak percaya kepada Keajaiban. Ia tidak sepenuhnya salah, karena Tuhan telah merencakannya dan berakhir seperti ini, dan bagi dirinya tidak ada keajaiban lagi. Semua terlambat. Jika saja, ia kembali dari awal dan cepat mencerna kehidupannya, ini tidak akan terjadi.

 

 

Semua kembali pada Takdir yang nomor satu dan Keajaiban di nomor kedua. Mereka pasangan yang saling berkaitan erat.

 

 

▼

 

 

Sudah lama, Baekhyun melupakan kenangan kelam itu dan kembali menata jalan bahagia untuk kehidupannya.

 

 

“Apa? Dia ada di sana?! bagaimana mungkin! Bukankah dia..” Baekhyun cepat-cepat menutup ponselnya dan segera memanggil Jongin dari serambi rumahnya, Baekhyun meminta Jongin mengantarkannya segera.

 

 

“Kenapa _hyung_?” tapi pertanyaan Jongin tidak dijawab oleh Baekhyun, malah Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan tautan tangan mereka.

 

 

▼

 

 

Mereka sampai pada kenyataan yang paling buruk dan paling kejam. Entahlah, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah mengerti rencana kecil Tuhan.

 

 

“ _Hyu–hyung_ , kau yakin ini tempat yang kau tuju?” nada ragu terdengar jelas dari Jongin.

 

 

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia menatap lekat-lekat tempat yang kini di hadapannya dan ia menoleh dengan mata lelah, “Entahlah, tapi aku bahagia mendengarnya. Meski sedikit...”

 

 

Dan mereka masuk, memasuki area dimana banyak orang yang berdiam diri, menatap dinding sebagai teman, berbicara sendiri, mengkhayal yang tidak-tidak, bahkan meronta-ronta. Mereka melangkah dengan hati-hati dengan tatapan waspada dan juga _ngeri_.

Mereka berada di Rumah Sakit Jiwa.

 

 

 

Baekhyun dan Jongin diarahkan oleh seorang suster tua, berkacamata kecil, serta kerutan bertumpuk di dahinya. Betapa senior beliau itu. Baekhyun terhenti pada pintu nomor 102, berharap ia tidak menemukan apapun, hanya sebuah ranjang serta nakas saja.

 

 

Namun ketika kenop pintu itu berputar, Baekhyun langsung jatuh terduduk dan mulutnya terbuka lebar; tidak percaya.

 

 

“Chanyeol.” Panggil Baekhyun ragu tapi yang menoleh baru kepalanya bukan kedua bola mata yang Baekhyun rindu.

 

 

“Park Chanyeol..!” bentak Baekhyun.

 

 

Karena ada yang membentaknya, sosok yang dipanggil Chanyeol menoleh. Sekarang, Jongin terkejut dan ia memegangi kedua pipinya. Berharap ini mimpi dan rekayasa. Tapi itu Chanyeol. Benar-benar Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol.

 

 

Namun sosok Chanyeol itu merasa bingung dan risih dipanggil seperti itu. Suster tua itu bilang, ia tidak memiliki nama dan linglung. Ia ditemukan di tepi jalan, sekitar dua tahun lalu. Tapi Chanyeol meninggal sekitar tiga tahun lalu, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Baekhyun terlihat gusar dan mencoba bangun untuk menghampiri Chanyeol.

 

 

Baekhyun menatap mata hitam Chanyeol, kini tidak ada lagi mata berbinar, senyum lebar, tawa nyaring, keusilan hebat, serta kejadian konyol lainnya. Sekarang hanya ada sosok Chanyeol yang menatap Baekhyun dengan mata sayu dan kosong, tak ada senyum, tak ada tawa, tak ada gerak, dan astaga! Pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Chanyeol itu persis sewaktu ia meninggal.

 

 

“K–kau, si–a–pa?” ucapnya terbata.

 

 

Suster itu juga menambahi jika Chanyeol itu sulit diajak bicara dan ia hanya diam.

 

 

“Kau kenal aku, kenal kami _kan_?” Gelengan kecil dari Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun ingin menamparnya sekarang. “Kau bohong. Kau bohong! Kau kenal kami?!” emosi Baekhyun meledak. “Kau ingat, kita membicarakan takdir? Ya, takdir! Chanyeol tatap aku..” merasa disuruh, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun meski enggan, “Kau telah menemukan takdirmu. Tapi itu salah.” Desis Baekhyun lirih dan kemudian Baekhyun menangis.

 

 

 

 

_“Aku percaya adanya Takdir tapi percuma saja jika Takdir kita diawal memang harus begitu, namun secara tiba-tiba berubah dan dinamakan keajaiban, lalu Takdir kita yang lalu? Takdir yang telah direncanakan Tuhan? Manusia terlalu sombong, mereka hanya bersyukur setelah datangnya keajaiban dan kembali lupa. Dan Tuhan terlalu baik.”_

 

 

_**–THE END** _

**Author's Note:**

> ai~ ! ini pertama untuk aku di AO3 sedangkan aku sdh memiliki akun di wordpress hehe  
> semoga ini tidak buruk.


End file.
